YuGiOh! Return of the Puzzle
by yugiohlegend
Summary: The Puzzle returns. Yugi's son is kidnapped. And Raphael returns with the Seal of Orichalcos. Yugi and Stacey get some help from some surprising people. Read and find out who 'they' are.
1. Yugi's son Stolen?

"It has been 18 long years since the pharaoh, Atem, left for the spirit world. I remember that day clearly. My wife, Tea, cried so hard after he left. Atem was one of her best friends. She watched as Atem and I went through danger after danger and saw that we were fearless through them because we had each other. She saw our bond and she loved us for it. After the pharaoh left, we dated through high school and collage. We got married 5 years ago and had a son that I named Atem in the pharaoh's honor that same year. After I won against the pharaoh the millennium items were supposedly sealed away for all eternity, but about a year after my son was born, I went to Egypt and excavated the site where I dueled the pharaoh 7 years before. After months of excavation, I struck metal. When I cleared away the rubble, I saw the millennium rod. I had my excavators clear away the rest of the rubble and reveal the millennium stone. I retrieved the millennium puzzle and all the other items. I donated the other items to the Cairo museum but I kept the puzzle. When my son turns 12, I'm going to give him the puzzle. But for now I have the puzzle in a very safe place. Another curious thing I found on my excavation was a ring, a single ring. It was definitely ancient Egyptian but it was dated before they constructed the temple in Atem's reign. In any event I kept it along with the puzzle. After that day I was confident that Atem and I will see each other again…

"Dad, can you give me my lesson in duel monsters now?"

"Sure son but first I have something to give you. It's called the millennium puzzle and it is an ancient Egyptian artifact. I had this puzzle when I was little. And I put it together all by my self and let me tell you it wasn't easy. But this was my lucky charm when I played duel monsters. Hopefully it will do the same for you.

"Gee thanks dad. It looks like an upside down pyramid!"

"Hahaha, that's exactly what I thought when I put it together. Put it on and see if the chain fits.

(Atem puts it around his neck and it fits.)

"Ok son now listen closely."

(Yugi teaches his son all the tricks of duel monsters.)

"Oh and my son I have something else to give you. (Yugi gives Atem a box.)

"Oh wow dad it's a Dark Magician, just like yours."

"Yes I won this from a man known as Arkana in a duel. We had a battle of Dark Magicians. (Yugi decides not to go into the details of how Arkana tried to send him to the shadow realm.)

"Now I can complete the card combo I need to win duels. (Atem explains to his father that he found all the cards that work with Dark Magician.)

Just after Atem explains all that to his father, the window next to them breaks and a man tumbles into the room and grabs Atem.

"DADDY! HELP!"

End of chapter


	2. To The Pier

Yu-Gi-Oh The Return of the Puzzle

After Atem was kidnapped, Yugi set out with his friends, all of whom were concerned about what Yugi would do when he found the people responsible for kidnapping Atem. As they were the investigators on this, they went back to the scene of the crime. It turns out that the kidnappers had left a note after Yugi had left to get his friends. The note read…

If you ever want to see your son again,

Bring your deck and duel disk to the

Domino Pier at 5:00 tonight. If you show,

Then we'll play by the old Battle City Rules

Be sure to bring your Dark Magician because

I intend to claim it. Be there…

It was already 4:10 in the evening. So the gang piled into Yugi's Mustang convertible. The pier was almost a half an hour away so they had to hurry to get there. Atem's life may depend on it. As they drove, they saw a duelist walking along the road. Suddenly Joey recognized him.

"Hey Stacey, what's up man." Joey yelled.

"Joey, do you know this guy?" Tea asked.

"Of course. This is Stacey. He's the only person I know that has a Dark Magician like you Yug." Joey

"Really? Interesting. Joey might I ask how you know him?"

"Sure. I met Stacey while Serenity was in surgery. He was waiting for his sister to get out of surgery too. He seemed really worried about her. You told me that she was having her appendix removed, right bud?"

"Yeah," Stacey said while Joey beckoned for him to hop in the car. "The doctor said that her appendix had almost burst. That would have caused massive damage and maybe even death. But she came out of surgery fine and now she's going to collage to be a pharmacist."

"Wow. She's a success story." Yugi said as Stacey got into the car next to Joey. "So Stacey, you said you had a Dark Magician."

"Yup, that's right." He said getting his deck out and showing him his Dark Magician. His Dark Magician was blue skinned with blue and red robes.

"Another version of the Dark Magician. I wonder how many versions Pegasus made." Yugi pondered

"I think he made four versions. Yours, mine, a red one and another blue one."

"I met a duelist in BattleCity who had the red one. His name was Arkana."

"Oh you ran into him too, huh. He almost beat me but I won and after I won, he stole one of my Dark Magicians. It was a red one like you described. Did you get it back?" Stacey asked him.

"Yeah. After I won, his mind was sent to the shadow realm. I took his Dark Magician." Yugi handed Stacey a red Dark Magician.

"Thanks Yugi. So why are you riding around this part of town? I thought you guys were on the other side of town."

Yugi explained that some crooks took his son and they wanted him to meet them at the pier.

"Yugi I am very sorry. I will help you in any way I can."

"Thanks. I'm going to need the help I can get."

After several minutes of driving, they were at the pier.

"Alright gang, let's get my son back."

End of Chapter


	3. Orichalcos Returns

Yu-Gi-Oh Return of the Puzzle

As they step out of the Mustang, a shadowy figure steps forward to meet them. It was a person that most of them knew, except for Stacey. The figure was a muscle built, and had a necklace with an emerald green stone in the center. It was Raphael and he was wearing an Orichalcos stone around his neck. And he also had a person standing behind him holding… Yugi's son.

"Raphael! What have you done with my son!?" Yugi yells as the other figure drops his son.

"Simple Yugi. I took his soul with this." Raphael held up a card that everyone except Stacey knows. It was the Seal of Orichalcos. "We dueled and he used a card that you're known for. The Dark Magician. How did he get on, hmm? Did you have an extra one?"

Yugi growls. "Yes I had an extra, but I never used it."

"Where did you get it?" Raphael asks.

"I won it in BattleCity from a man known as Arkana. He disrespected his cards and used them for evil purposes. Just like you, Raphael. I never used my cards like that.

"That's not true. Or don't you remember? Does Death Valley ring a bell? Well it should. Because you played the Seal of Orichalcos and used your monsters for evil.

"Joey, what are they talking about?" Stacey asks.

"Well, a couple of years back, Yugi, me and Seto Kaiba fought against these guys and their master, a guy named Dartz. When Yugi dueled this joker, he played exchange and took a card from Yugi and in return, he gave him the Seal of Orichalcos. Yugi was forced to play it to release his monster from its prison of ice. And when Yugi played that card, he lost and his soul was stolen. But then the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle took over his body and dueled Dartz to save Yugi." Joey explained.

"Dartz is no longer with the program. Seems he wanted to get rid of the Orichalcos stones instead of harnessing their power. He just wanted to go back to Atlantis. But the Orichalcos came back to me in a fluke. When Yugi supposedly freed me, I became an archeologist and discovered the lost city of Atlantis. And when I looked into the palace courtyard, I saw a green stone. It was the Orichalcos. Then I saw the truth. That civilization and man was corrupt. So I intend to wipe them out.

"But Raphael, we went through this last time. The Orichalcos is evil. It made you corrupt. I know that there is good inside of you. I saw it when we last dueled. You lost the duel on purpose to save me." Yugi replied.

"I was a fool to turn against the Great Beast. But now that the truth has been revealed, its time to duel, and if you win I'll release your son." Raphael says.

"You're on." Yugi shoots back

End of Chapter


	4. Duel for Atem Part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh The Return of the Puzzle

"Yugi, wait. Let me take this creep on." Stacey says. "It's the least I can do for getting back my Dark Magician."

"Stacey, are you sure? You don't know what the Orichalcos is capable of. It could take your soul. It's not safe." Tea says

"Yeah." Joey seconds.

"Please, just let me take this guy. I know that I can beat him, and if I lose my soul in the process, then so be it." Stacey pleads.

"Alright, Stacey. But before you do, take this. It is a very valuable asset it a duel." Yugi says.

"Yeah, take this too. It's my best card." Joey says.

"Thanks guys. Like you said, I'm probably gonna need all the help I can get. Now let's duel!"

"Not alone." Another voice coming from the darkness says. "I will duel with you, Stacey."

"Hey, wait a sec guys. I recognize that voice." Joey says. "It sounds like Dartz."

"That's correct. I thought it might not be over when we last met."

"Why would you say that?" Tea asks

"Enough with these trivialities. Let us crush him."

"Fine. I'll start with this. I summon one monster in defense mode and then I set two cards facedown and have Dartz take over."

"Very well then. I summon my shining angel in defense mode and place one card facedown. On to you, Raphael."

"Good. Now I summon my Bowganian in defense mode. Now I end my turn."

"Back to me then," Stacey says with confidence. "Now I summon my Gravekeeper's Visionary by sacrificing my facedown card, Gravekeeper's Guard. This means that my Visionary gains 200 Attack Points! Now Visionary, attack Bowganian!" He yells. (Monster destroyed)

"You'll pay for that on my next turn, Yugi." Raphael says.

Dartz draws a card and says, "I'll set this card face down and pass the baton to you."

"You'll regret that move. Now I summon to your side of the field, my Lava Golem by sacrificing your two monsters." Raphael says as a huge monster made of lava appears on Stacey's and Dartz's side of the field. "Now when it comes to be your turn, both of you will lose 1000 lifepoints. How do you like that? Keep this up, and you'll never rescue your son. He says pointing at Yugi's son.

To Be Cotinued…


	5. Duel for Atem Part 2

Key:[ ] = in their mind.

YuGiOh The Return of the Puzzle

"If you want to win your son back, then beat me and take my soul, if you can." Raphael says. Since my Lava Golem is on the field, you each lose 1000 lifepoints each of your standby phases. Now all I need is this card to seal your doom." He says placing a card facedown. "Now it's your turn, Stacey, so make your move."

"I will. Now I activate…"

"Hold on Stacey. I activate my trap card, Gravity Bind! Now no monsters with four stars of more can attack."

[ I was afraid of that. Now I can't use my best cards against him. But I have a plan. ] "Now, as I was saying, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. This card destroys one trap or spell card on the field. I choose to destroy your Gravity Bind. Looks like I can attack with the card you gave me but first I'll summon another monster to the field. I call forth, Neo the Magic Swordsman. Now all monsters on our field can attack you directly." Stacey says.

(Opponent defeated)

"Now the darkness in your heart will seal you away with the black magic you called into play." Dartz yells.

"Ha! Are you sure? Because I feel fine." He says as the Seal of Orichalcos encircles him. But then, astonishingly, the Seal fades away as if the player never lost.

"But how can this be?!" Dartz asks. "From what I remember, the Seal should seal the loser's soul away. But it seems that the Orichalcos does not want to seal him away. Has the Orichalcos developed a mind of its own? If it has, then this is much more dangerous than I thought possible-."

"Well," Raphael interrupts, "since you won, you can have Atem back. But I'll be taking this." He says grabbing the Millennium Puzzle. After he grabs the Puzzle, he throws Atem at Stacey. Stacey realizes that Atem had his soul.

"I thought you said that Atem lost a duel." Stacey says.

"He did. I just didn't play the Seal." Raphael says getting on his motorcycle. "Maybe I should have. We'll see each other again Yugi, Stacey, and Joey, I promise."

"Raphael, I'm not through with you. Give me back the puzzle! It doesn't belong to you."

"You may not know this, Yugi, but the Pharaoh still lives inside of the Puzzle. Before he left for the spirit world, he sealed a piece of his soul into it. Just in case he was ever needed again in this world. And as you know, we need the Pharaoh's soul in order to fuel the Great Beast."

"You'll never get Atem's power, and you know it, don't you?!" Yugi shoots back.

"We'll see. Until then, I'll be keeping this," Raphael says holding up the Puzzle, as if taunting him.

"Daddy, I lost, I couldn't win, his cards were too powerful, I…"

"Atem, it's alright. If I had known that the Orichalcos was still in power, I would have done things differently."

"Like what, daddy?" Atem asks.

Yugi bites his lip. "Like, well, like dragging them into this." Yugi says pointing to his friends.

"Oh, ok daddy…" And with that, Atem passes out again.

"We have to get him to a hospital. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him."

"Ok Yug, I'll take him, you and Stacey find Raphael.

End of Chapter


	6. Yugi, Stacey bonding time

YuGiOh! The Return of the Puzzle

"So Stacey," Yugi asks, "Where did you acquire your Dark Magician?"

"The Dark Magician is an extremely rare card, so it wasn't easy. I had to go to 50 different stores around the world just to find one. After that, Dark Magicians started popping up everywhere around me. I just kept thinking that why couldn't find these earlier."

"Around the world? That must have been aggravating. Then they just started to pop up everywhere. That would've driven me mad." Yugi said

"Yeah, after they started appearing everywhere, I bought another one. I bought the one with red robes first, then I bought the one in blue robes second. Now that I've seen yours, I'll probably look for that one and buy it too."

"Why?" Yugi asks.

"I kinda like yours better than mine. Its kinda cool looking. Mine aren't in any poses except for standing positions." Stacey says

"Yeah it is kinda cool looking." Yugi says "So what other kind of cards are in your deck? Is it built around summoning the Dark Magician, or what?"

"Sorta, but my mentor told me never to rely on just one monster. So I have a lot of elite line of spellcasters such as Dark Magician, of course, Dark Magician Girl, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Gravekeeper's Visionary and Chaos Sorcerer." Stacey holds the cards he just named up.

Yugi notices a ring on Stacey's finger. "Stacey, where did you get that ring."

"What, this?" Stacey asks pointing to the ring. "I got it from my father. He said that it originated in Egypt. My dad was an Army guy. He traveled around the world to where the U.S. Army sent him. He spent some time in Egypt. He was in the bazaars and he saw this ring. He thought that I would like it. When he brought it home, it fit and we didn't have to resize it. He said that the man told him a legend about the ring. The man told him that there are two rings and that when they are joined together, a great secret is revealed."

"Um, how do I say this?" Yugi says. "I have the second ring at home. I found it near an excavation site in Egypt."

"You stole it?" Stacey asks.

"No, I unearthed it. I'm an archeologist. I was excavating a site near where I last saw my friend. I found treasures like the millennium items." Yugi replies

"What are the millennium items?" Stacey asks

"The items are ancient treasures. In ancient times, the items were used to cleanse peoples' souls. The pharaoh had the Millennium Puzzle, and the guardians had the other items." Yugi replies.

"Well anyway, I kinda wanna see the second ring. I want to see what this great secret is, don't you?" Stacey asks.

"Yeah I do, but part of me is kinda afraid to see what it is. Once you've seen a demon, you get a little nervous about things that have legends attached to them." Yugi retorts.

"You've seen a demon?! What was it like?!" Stacey asks excitedly with a hint of fear in him.

"It's not something I like to talk about. It's complicated, but it kinda scared me at first. But then I saw it and it was not like anything I'd ever seen before. It wasn't like in those shows where they slice your back and front to shreds, but he had a lot of power." Yugi answers.

"Wow that's amazing. Why was it there?" Stacey asks.

"Zorc, as he was named, wanted to destroy the world. So the Pharaoh combined the three Egyptian God Cards to create the Creator of Light. The Creator of Light was kinda like an angle while Zorc was a demon. It was kinda like good verses evil, ya know?

"Yeah, cool. Is that when the Pharaoh returned to the spirit world?" Stacey asks.

"He left just after that. He and I dueled to determine we were ready to separate from each other. Take a guess at who won."

"I'm guessing the Pharaoh because the millennium puzzle is still here."

"Wrong. I won. And after I won, the millennium items were supposedly sealed away, but I found them."

"Close but no cigar." Stacey says

"Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades." Yugi counters.

"Hahaha, good one." Stacey says.


End file.
